Five successive annual conferences on THE BIOLOGY OF GENOMES (scheduled for each May of 2013-2017) will be held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory and will draw together the major practitioners in the field of genome research. In the tradition of Cold Spring Harbor meetings, new discoveries in the field will be emphasized. Major areas for discussion and presentations will include developments and progress in 1) high throughput genomics & genetics ; 2) genetics of complex traits 3) functional genomics; 4) computational genomics; 5) evolutionary genomics; 6) population genomic variation; 7) disease genomics; and 8) genetics and genomics of non-human species; and 9) other topics highly relevant to the ongoing efforts in the genomics field. Each meeting will include seven platform sessions (typically with eight speakers each), three poster sessions, and a keynote speaker session. Each session will be co-chaired by two leading investigators in the field who together with the organizers will establish the format of each session based on the submitted abstracts. A special panel will be devoted to the ethical legal and social implications of genome research. Particular attention will be paid to encourage active participation by graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and new investigators as well as the attendance by leading scientists in the field. Efforts are made to encourage attendance by women and individuals from communities under-represented in the biological sciences. As with the previous 25 conferences, it is anticipated that the proposed meetings will provide unique opportunities for the exchange of data, ideas, and experiences in the various sub disciplines of genome research. The meetings will be international in nature, with an anticipated annual attendance of 450-500 investigators.